On the Doorstep...
On the Doorstep... is the Third case overall in Parinaita and also the third case to take place in New World's Point. Plot The chief send Emily and the player to look after his dad, Michael Obidrand, however when they got to Michael's house. They find him dead with a bullet in his head. The team set to work finding the killer and after talking to Ashley they found out that he was at the Ice Park a few hours before he died, The team found out that Archie Looper Rochester's things were there. They talked to him and the chief. However after a long investigation. Larry Looper Rochester and the player tried to arrest Archie Looper Rochester for the murder, However he escaped before the team could get to them. After trying to arrest the killer, The were told to look at the broken shop and the Ice Park once more and they found out that Thomas Mint and the commissioner used to be friends. They make them talk to else other and moved onto the bomb. After disarming the bomb. They found out about the gang war between the anti-Norope and the Norope gangs. They were both fighting about if Britain should leave the EU. Things got a lot darker when they found out that the gangs were killing people to blame the other gang. The commissioner told the team to check out the Norope's gang hideout and being back their leader to question her. Summary Victim: * Michael Obidrand (Found shot at his home) Murder Weapon: * Aeroknox Killer: * Archie Looper Rochester Suspects Profile: * Drinks Health Shake * Uses Perfume Appearance: * Wearing Black Profile: * Knows How to use a gun * Drinks Health Shake * Used Perfume Appearance: * Wears Black * Is under 35 years old Profile: * Knows how to use a Gun * Drinks Health Drink Appearance: * Is wearing Black * Is under 35 years of age Profile: * Knows how to use a gun * Drinks Health Shake * Uses Perfume Appearance: * Wearing Black Profile: * Drinks Heath Shake * Uses Perfume Appearance: * Is wearing Black * Is under 35 years in age Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to use a gun * The killer drinks Health shake * The killer uses Perfume * The killer Wears Black * The killer Is under 35 years of age Steps Chapter 1 - Christmas Has Come Early * Investigate 19 Christmas Town (Clues: Phone, Gun, Victim's body; Victim identified: Michael Obidrand; Murder Weapon found: Aeroknox) * Examine Phone (Result: Text messages; New Suspects: Ashley Obidrand) * Examine gun (Result: Green goo) * Tell Ashley Obidrand about the fate of her husband (Prerequisite: Examine Phone; New Crime Scene: Ice park) * Investigate Ice Park (Prerequisite: Ashley's Interrogation; Clues: Faded Business Card, Broken toy) * Examine Faded Business Card (Result: Cleared Business Card; New Suspect: Archie Looper Rochester) * Examine Broken Toy (Result: Fixed toy) * Examine Fixed Toy (Result: Fingerprints) * Asked Archie Looper Rochester about the Business card (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Business Card) * Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to use a gun) * Analyse Green Goo (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Health shake) * Analyse Fingerprints (06:00:00; New Suspect: Matthew Obidrand) * Question Matthew Obidrand about his fingerprints on the toys (Prerequisite: Analyse Fingerprints) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 - Robber Takes All * Investigate Broken shop (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Newspaper, Stone, Ripped Letter) * Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Newspaper Column; New Suspect: Thomas Mint) * Examine Stone (Result: Blood) * Examine Ripped Letter (Result: Fixed letter) * Asked Thomas Mint about his robberies (Prerequisite: Investigate Broken Shops; Profile Updated: Thomas Knows how to use a gun) * Analyse Blood (06:00:00; New Suspect: Emily Oncer) * Analyse Ripped Letter (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Perfume) * Question Emily Oncer about her blood on the stone (Prerequisite: Analyse Blood; Profile Updated: Emily Drinks Health Shake; New Crime Scene: Frozen Lake) * Investigate Frozen Lake (Prerequisite: Emily's Interrogation; Clues: Coded Box, Strange Object) * Examine Coded Box (Result: Faded paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Divorce papers) * Examine Strange Object (Result: Remote Control) * Examine Remote Control (Result: Strange Liquid) * Examine Strange Liquid (Result: Glasses Cleaner) * Ask Ashley Obidrand about the Divorce Papers (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Paper; Profile Updated: Ashley drinks Health Shake and uses Perfume) * Question Archie Looper Rochester about his Glasses Cleaner being on the Remote Control (Prerequisite: Examine Strange Liquid; Profile Update: Archie uses Perfume, Drinks Health Shake and Knows how to use a gun) * Go onto chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 3 - Lies Hidden in Truth * Investigate Broken Window (Available after unlocking chapter 3; Clues: Bullets, burned object, Ripped clothes) * Examine Bullets (Result: Gunpowder) * Examine Burned Object (Result: Adoption Record) * Examine Ripped Clothes (Result: Gold Gun hole) * Analyse Gunpowder (9:00:00) * Question Thomas Mint about the gun shot hole from his golden tooth (Prerequisite: Examine Ripped Clothes; Profile Updated: Thomas Drinks Health drinks and uses Perfume, Emily uses Perfume) * Ask Matthew Obidrand about the Adoption record (Prerequisite: Examine Burned Object; Profile Updated: Matthew Knows how to use a Gun and Drinks Heath Drinks) * Question Emily Oncer about the bullets (Prerequisite: Analyse Gunpowder) * Investigate Doorstep (Clues: Bloody Bullet, Locked Box) * Analyse Bloody Bullet (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing black) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Money) * Analyse Money (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 35) * Take care of the killer NOW! * Go onto The Mysteries of the New World (3/6) (No Stars) Mysteries of the New World: Old Friendships (3/6) * Investigate Frozen Lake (Available after unlocking Mysteries of the New World (3/6); Clue: Old Newspaper) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Old Photograph) * Analyse Old Photograph (06:00:00) * Get Archibald Jones to try and talk to Thomas Mint again (Prerequisite: Analyse old photograph; Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Broken Shop (Available after unlocking Mysteries of the New World; Clues: Mysteries packet) * Examine Mysteries Packet (Result: Bomb) * Examine Bomb (Result: Name on bomb) * Analyse Name (09:00:00) * Question Duncan Newton about the bomb (Prerequisite: Analyse Bomb; Reward: Gang Outfit) * Investigate 19 Christmas Town (Prerequisite: Duncan's Interrogation; Body parts) * Analyse Body parts (06:00:00) * Report to Archibald Jones about the Gangs hideout (Prerequisite: Analyse Body parts; Reward: Burger) * Move onto the Next Case (1 stars) Trivia * This case's name was changed to "On the Doorstep..." to fit the case better. It was going to be called "On a cold Christmas Night". * This is one of the cases where a main character becomes a suspect. * Archie Looper Rochester is based on Archie Rochester (From Criminal Case) * This is one of the cases where the partner is switched around because of events in the story. * Norope is a reference to Brexit; Britain's answer to leaving the EU (Which happened in 2016) Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:New World Point